It's Not Infectious, It's Cuteness
by ChangeOfWings
Summary: When things seem to have turn to the worse in a bad scrape, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack go back home on a pinpoint, the tension thick. Before the Doctor can talk to Rose something happens and suddenly Ten is appearing with a chibi looking Donna and Martha. Things get crazier when Eleven appears with a ginger Scottish girl! Chibi!Companions Crack!Fic


Cursing under his breath, The Doctor reached into his leather pockets and found his sonic, placing it in his teeth. Underneath the console, everything was quiet besides the usual hums and shocks of the Tardis and his own breathing. Rose was currently off for some well-needed rest after a close call on Gerivan Seritavu.

Cringing, the Doctor remembered the incident clearly, well- _both _incidents in a way.

_ Rose was smiling up at him, tongue touching her teeth in a signature Rose Tyler grin- one that made him want to snog her senseless. They were holding hands while a certain Captain Jack Harkness was lagging behind while he 'observed' some of the 'wildlife'. The Doctor was just speaking without thinking, his minds thoughts on other… things._

"_Doctor?" Rose interrupted in his talk of how the purple trees around them made a powerful aphrodisiac in the two week long spring of the planet. Or something alike._

"_Yes Rose?" They were still walking, Rose looking slightly worried when suddenly she pulled him to her. It wasn't enough, when the ground beneath his feet had vanished into a sudden sticky oozing wetness. Not prepared for the weight of a Time Lord, Rose fell in after him._

_ The pool had been hidden by a steep drop, the liquid a clear amber color. The purple blue leafed trees surrounded them on all sides. It was sticky, like walking in pudding and they were sinking. Rose was in front of him, not only a foot and a half away trying not to panic as he searched his pockets for something to get them out._

"_Doctor?" He tried not to listen to the growing hysteria in her voice. Rose knew that when things got bad he didn't talk, he worked quickly and fast. And they were sinking still. "Doctor!"_

_ His head snapped up, as he froze. "Rose?"_

"_Were stuck, aren't we?" Gulping, the Doctor put on his bravado face._

"_Nah, nothin a little of hullaballoo won't fix, Rose." Rose gripped his arm while her waist met the line of goop._

"_We can't get out, can we? Tell me the truth, Doctor." She spoke calmly and he really, really wanted to kiss her then, for her fearlessness and calm while he was a raging typhoon of how it couldn't end this way. Not at all._

"_Yes, Rose. Unless Jack comes." He added the last bit quickly._

"_Then let's holler for him. He'll hear us." He raised an eyebrow, knowing they had left jack in the village a mile back. Not one to cut her hope out, he nodded._

"_Let's get on that, then." _

_ They called for a long time, staying still as to not speed the process. When even his throat ached and they were both in mid-chest deep, it hit him. He was going to get Rose killed. Innocent, sweet, savior of his life, the woman he l-_

_ Rose was going to die, and not know. By the time they were getting close to shoulder deep, The Doctor took a deep breath._

"_Rose?"_

"_Yeah?" She responded, shakily._

"_Are… Are you alright?" She gave a small chuckle, her voice shakey._

"_Yeah, 'bout to drown in goop on a planet years in the future. 'M fine, 'cept I'll never get to say bye to my mum and mickey." The last name made his blood pump slightly, and he couldn't help the surge of jealousy. Trying the best he could, his hand reached through the mucky amber to take hers._

"_I'm sorry 'bout your mum and boyfriend, Rose."_

"_He's not." His eyes turned to hers, curious._

"_Not what?" Was his voice breathy? He took a deep breath and cleared his throat._

"_My boyfriend. He's my best mate, now. 'Caught him sayin he was gonna go out with Trisha Delayni. Then he asked me if I wanted to get a Hotel room with him." She laughed again, tears shining in the corner of her eyes. "I mean, what kinda bloke- your best mate- says he was thinkin of cheatin on you, then right after you break up, asks you to spend the night with 'em?" She paused, as if weighing her next words._

"_But then I haven't exactly been loyal either." His mouth opened to reply, but then he firmly shut it. "I mean, I left to go off with an alien I didn't even know and left for a year. An then they think we're… that we're shagging in the ruddy Tardis!" She laughed again, but it soon settled into a sob that she quickly stopped. "But… I'm happy for it. He'll be happy, and… I'm happy."_

"_Even if were 'bout to…" He stopped himself. No, she still thinks Jack might come back, right? He couldn't ruin her hope._

_ But He then thought of her words. Maybe now, she was getting it on with Jack then. He… Her and her pretty boys- but he would hope for the best of them 'spite his constant burn for her. He just… he wanted to be with her but she was human. Wither, decay, and die._

"_Better than anythin' else, long as 'm with you." _Oh sod it, _The Doctor thought as she squeezed best she could on his hand._

_ Just as he leaned in, hip lips seeking hers, he was interrupted._

"_Doc! Rose! Wha-" The Doctor reeled back as if shocked, seeing Jack at the top of the hills rise into the pit._

"_Don' fall Jack! Can you get a big stick or something, and pull us out?" He tried not to notice Rose's look of shock and hurt._

He was such a bloody fool! He'd nearly gotten her killed because he wanted to impress her with what he knew. The Doctor stood from under the grating, and kicked the console only for a large part of it to spark up angrily.

Quickly putting his hand on the matrix, the Doctor tried to sooth the Tardis.

"I'm sorry, girl. Just frustrated." Hoping for a quiet few hours of reading, the Doctor left the Console room and took a left in the hallway.

But then a noise made him stop and turn. A small whimper. There, standing behind him was a four year old brunet human child with large hazel eyes sucking her thumb and looking up at him.

* * *

**i have waaay too many stories. Honestly. I think I might need someone to read my chapters before I post them to check for grammatical errors and to bug me when it's been a week since I've updated a story. Honestly. I hope you like this one- bit of a comical relief considering the feels from Void. Oh, and my finals are coming up so... just yeah.**


End file.
